


Herbs & Spices

by ZeiinHao



Category: TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Coffee Shops, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, M/M, Single Parent Kim Seokjin | Jin, Single Parents, Slice of Life, Uncle Jungkook, side namjin, wholesome content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 19:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18723538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeiinHao/pseuds/ZeiinHao
Summary: Jin is like every other parent. He loves his sons. Dearly. Through and through. When life is easy, but even more so when it gets hard.





	Herbs & Spices

**Author's Note:**

> **05/05/2019** : Hi everyone ! 
> 
> So, this idea was suggested to me by my friend Ari (thanks bby), and so I wrote it in like 4-5 days, and I got around to posting it only now because I was abroad, so... yeah, I hope you enjoy it. Just some wholesome content for me, and for you too I hope <3
> 
> I plan to go back to writing my ongoing fanfics at some point, I just had like... not a ton of inspiration so yeah.
> 
> Enjoy your reading and don't hesitate to comment and share your impressions and feels and stuff, I love when people scream with me about our mutual faves ^^
> 
> See you ! *chu*
> 
>  
> 
> PS: I tagged side namjin because this oneshot focuses more on Jin's family life than on the ship. I hope you'll still like their moments :)

 

_ Thursday, 10 PM. _

 

What a day. It felt so good to be home, finally. As Jin opened the front door of his apartment, exhaustion submerged him. He wanted nothing more but to take a nap, here and now.

Screams and shouts erupted upstairs.

« KAI ! »

Jin’s youngest son ran down the stairs and hid behind him, holding onto his arm.

More stomping followed.

« Kai, give it back ! »

Jin looked at his eldest son and sighed.

« Yeonjun, turn it down a notch, thank you. And what is going on ? » He refrained from adding "again".

« He took my phone ! »

« Huhuh, no ! » Kai protested.

Jin shook his head in disbelief and turned around, facing the shorter boy.

« Aren't you guys too old for this ? Give it back to your brother. »

Kai looked at his feet, playing with his fingers before pulling the device out of his jacket and handing it back to Yeonjun who immediately snatched it.

« And... »

« Sorry. »

« Good. Now, I guess you’ve finished your homework if you have so much time to mess with one another. »

The two boys glanced at each other and ran back upstairs.

« That’s what I thought, » Jin sighed, finally taking off his coat.

It had been a long, long day. Like "I hate my job" kind of day. His boss had been breathing on his neck all day, as if the customers waiting one more minute for a cappuccino was a matter of life or death. And then, he still had to go to the coffee shop early the next morning to open and take Yoongi’s shift. The poor guy was stuck in bed with gastric flu.

 

He was greeted with a cheerful « Hey Dad ! » when he came into the living-room.

« Good evening ! »

He smiled back at Soobin, his second eldest, who was busy on his laptop while his other son Beomgyu was watching a show on Netflix.

« There are dinner leftovers in the kitchen. »

Jin sighed in relief. « Thank you. »

 

 

« How was your day, Dad ? » Soobin asked.

« Tiring, » Jin answered, a plate of pasta in hands, « but okay. How about you ? How was uni ? »

He shrugged. « Fine I guess. »

« You guess ? »

« Yeah. »

No other word followed.

« Okay then. »

He turned to Beomgyu. « And what about you, baby ? »

« It was boring, except for music class. »

« Of course, » Soobin chuckled.

« Like, my history teacher kept describing torture methods during WWII, it was gross ?!  And it was right after lunch so I thought I might as well throw up on his shoes ! »

« Oh my gosh, aren't you exaggerating ? Was it that graphic ? »

« I mean, I can tell you a whole lot of stuff about rats– »

« Stop ! » Jin exclaimed, eyes wide. « Stop it right there. »

« See ?! It was really gross. »

« I believe you. But I'm about to eat myself so please, have mercy... » Jin pleaded, sitting down on the couch next to him, ready to dig in. « Wait... where’s Taehyun ? »

« Soccer, » Soobin replied, not looking up from his screen.

« Are we Thursday already ?! »

« I know Dad, » Beomgyu shook his head, « this week’s flying by. 2018 was three months ago, can you believe ? »

« When you put it that way, » Soobin added. « But he should be home soon, Jungkook hyung went to pick him up. »

« Really ? » Jin furrowed his eyebrows. Now that was new. « Has he eaten yet ? »

« He had a big snack before going, » Soobin answered.

That's when they heard the key in the front door.

« Hey ! » Taehyun ran over to them. « I'm starving ! »

« Kitchen, » Jin smiled.

Taehyun made a thank you gesture and left.

« Hi, hi, hi ! » Jungkook, Jin’s little brother, exclaimed while joining them on the couch.

« Hey bro ! »

« Ew, don't call me like that, you sound so old ! »

« Excuse me ?! » Jin cried out, faking offense.

Jungkook laughed.

 

 

_ Friday, 12:30 AM. _

 

« Boys, leave the phones on the table and go to bed already, we're past midnight. »

Kai left his phone and gave Jin a hug before leaving upstairs, followed by Beomgyu.

« Good night, » Taehyun whispered, standing straight in front of him.

« Good night, Tae. »

Taehyun gave him a shy smile and left.

Jin checked the three youngest were out of sight before turning to his two eldest. As for Jungkook, he had already gone to bed.

« So how was tonight ? »

« Fine, nothing special, » Yeonjun shrugged. « Kai has his parent-teacher meeting next week. »

« On Friday, right ? » Jin asked, pulling out his phone.

Soobin nodded.

« Beomgyu has a party on Saturday night he's probably gonna ask you to go to, » Yeonjun went on.

« Noted. »

« And Taehyun has a game on Sunday. »

Jin sighed. Great.

« I'm working on Sunday. »

« Oh... »

Jin thought for a second. « I'm gonna switch with Yoongi, it should be okay. »

« And Jungkook hyung was home today, » Yeonjun said, « so that was cool. »

« But weird, » Soobin added, « I thought he'd be at work. »

« Yeah... » Jin frowned.

But well, Jungkook was 25, so it was none of his business as long as he paid his share of the groceries. With his five boys, he already had more than enough to worry about. He didn’t need to add his brother twelve years younger than him.

« And you, how about today ? »

« Nothing happened, I've been working on this assignment, » Yeonjun huffed. « I hate coding class sooo so so much. »

« Every time you talk about it, it sounds awful, » Soobin chuckled. « Every single time ! »

« That's because IT IS awful. »

« Alright, I’m opening tomorrow so I'm going to bed, » Jin smiled. « You two don't sleep too late. »

 

 

Jin was reading a book in bed when his door cracked open.

« Hey Dad... »

It was Soobin.

« Soobin, sweetheart. »

And he looked worried.

« What's going on ? »

« Can I talk to you for a minute ? » he breathed out.

« Of course, come here. » Jin patted the empty spot next to him.

Soobin closed the door and came to lie down beside him.

« Actually... » he muttered, « today was a bad day... »

« Aw, come here... » Jin opened his arms and his son snuggled into them. « What happened ? »

« I don’t know, I was in class and as time went by, I felt so... out of place... I don’t know, I don’t think economy's made for me... »

Jin was stroking his hair gently, softly.

« So what if it’s not the right path ? You’ll find the right one eventually. Let me remind you there was a time where I was– »

« In med school, I know... » Soobin sighed.

Jin brushed the hair off his forehead.

« What I mean is, if it’s not for you, then at least now you know, and it can help you think about your project and what you really want to do. »

« But... what if I don’t have a project..? »

« Aw... listen... Be kind to yourself, sweetheart, » Jin whispered, holding him tight. « It’s often when you’re not looking for things that they find you. »

Soobin snuggled even closer.

« If it could find me a little faster, that'd be great. »

 

 

_ Friday, 11 AM. _

 

« I hate him, I freaking hate him ! »

« Calm down, hyung, » Hoseok said, sitting at the counter.

« Why would he say no ? It's just a stupid parent-teacher meeting ! »

Jin was at work, cleaning cups while talking with Hoseok and Jimin. Didn't those two have somewhere else to be ? Jin had no idea, but he really needed someone to rant to.

« Is he even allowed to do that ? » Jimin asked, standing beside Hoseok. « Like, he knows you have the boys, yet he always tries to block you. »

« UGH, I know !! It's so annoying... »

The bell rang and a man in a leather jacket with hair dyed in grey pushed the door of the coffee shop. Jin put on his barista smile.

« Good morning ! How can I help you ? »

« Hello, hm excuse me... » the man said shyly, « I'm looking for Mr. Lee ? »

« Oh, he's in the back, I'm gonna call him, » Jin answered. « Who should I announce ? »

« Ah hm yes, Ki– »

« Ah, good morning Mr. Kim ! » Jin's boss exclaimed in his usual honeyed voice, interrupting them. « Come into my office, there's nothing interesting here. »

It took every ounce of self control for Jin to stay calm and hold back his urge to punch him in the face. Hoseok sent him warning looks, mouthing an "it's okay, keep calm".

« And Seokjin, did you call the afternoon waitress like I told you to ? »

« Yes I did. »

« Well since you always forget, I called anyway. »

On these words, he disappeared in the back of the shop.

« I don’t even know why he made me the team manager if he’s gonna still manage every little thing I do or don’t do… »

« That’s more money for you, » Hoseok shrugged.

« Anyways... » Jin huffed, « I'm gonna have to tell Seunghee to go alone to the teacher meeting. »

« Still can't wrap my head around it... » Jimin furrowed his eyebrows. « You were with a girl... and you had A WHOLE CHILD with her ! »

« Okay, Jimin. Say it louder, the customers by the door can't hear you. »

« No but seriously ? I can't picture it... »

« Well it lasted so long that Kai wasn't even in kindergarten when we broke up so... » Jin sighed.

« Yeah, but I mean... You guys are doing a pretty good job at co-parenting still, » Hoseok said.

« But are we really ? Sometimes I’m scared it’s... too much for him. »

« In what way ? »

« The shared custody, me being the only adult at home, his brothers with... their own issues... » Jin sighed. « Sometimes I just feel like I’m not enough for them... »

« Are you kidding me ?! » Jimin sounded offended. « How dare you say that ? YOU’RE A FREAKING HERO ! »

« Right ! The boys love you so much ! » Hoseok added, « but would you really be a parent if you weren’t constantly worried you’re doing it all wrong ? »

Jin chuckled softly. « I guess you’re right. »

« Of course ! » Jimin exclaimed, « I’m always right ! »

Hoseok shook his head.

« Anyway, don't you guys have somewhere else to go ? » Jin asked.

« Like..? » Jimin frowned.

« I don't know, your job ? »

Hoseok burst out laughing.

« I don't have any dance classes to teach for at least two-three hours ! » Jimin cried out.

« But that reminds me I should go home and see how Yoongi's doing... » Hoseok said while checking the time on his phone.

« Oh my ! » Jimin squeaked. « Only touch him with a ten feet pole ! »

« Hahaha ! If you were scared I’d kiss him, not a chance ! »

« Ew, gross ! » Jin exclaimed.

« I think I’m gonna puke, » Jimin whined.

That was when Jin's boss and "Mr. Kim" came back.

« I'll call you next week, » his boss said while shaking the other one's hand.

« Sure. Thank you for meeting me. »

As he turned around to leave, his and Jin's gaze met. He gave him a kind smile and Jin smiled back. Sincerely this time.

 

 

_ Friday, 5 PM. _

 

« Dad, please ! »

« I don't know, baby, » Jin answered.

« But it’s a huge party, everyone’s gonna be there, » Beomgyu went on, « all my friends will be there and it’s gonna be really really fun, please ! »

Jin sighed. « Whose place again ? »

A big smile grew on his son’s face.

« Haechan's. »

Who ?

« It’s for his birthday ! And his older brother will be there, if that’s what you’re worried about. It won’t be just a bunch of 17-18 year olds home alone. »

Jin was not convinced.

« Are you even friends with... Haechan ? »

« Dad, he invited the whole class ! I have to go ! »

« Hm... If your brother drives you there and picks you up then. »

« But everyone is sleeping over though... No need to disturb Yeonjun hyung with that... »

Jin gave him a fixed look.

« Okay, I’ll give him the address ! » Beomgyu exclaimed. « Thank you Dad ! I’ll be good, you won’t regret it ! »

Ah, kids...

 

 

_ Friday, 7 PM. _

 

Jin

Hey ! Can you go to Kai’s parent-teacher meeting without me next Friday ? Sorry to tell you only now, I thought I could make it but I’m working...

 

Seunghee

Hi Seokjin ! :)

I mean, I guess ? It’s 6 PM right ?

Jin

Yes

Seunghee

It should be okay then !!

Jin

Thank you ! I really wanted to go too but I can’t :(

Seunghee

No problem ;) I’ll tell you if they say anything interesting (they won’t)

Jin

Lol thanks

 

 

_ Friday, 9 PM. _

 

« Come on, faster ! » Kai cried out while pressing the buttons of his controller.

As every Friday, they had had dinner early and were having their usual video games night. This time it was Mario Kart.

« Try harder, child ! » Jungkook let out an evil laugh.

Jin loved watching them.

Taehyun was very focused on the race, getting past every sharp turn, taking the short cuts, ignoring the others’ noises. While Soobin was a little...

« Oh my gosh I’M THE WORST ! »

Louder.

« First ! » Jungkook jumped on his feet.

« HYUNG NO ! » Kai yelled, « I was gonna beat you ! »

« Too slow, » Jungkook winked.

« You cheated ! »

« Did not ! »

« Yes you did ! »

« What do you mean, 7th PLACE ?! » Soobin cried out.

« Hyung, you’re so bad ! » Beomgyu cackled.

« Soobin, give me the joystick, » Yeonjun smirked, « time to show you how it’s done. »

« Rolling my eyes to infinity, » Beomgyu huffed.

« Same, » Soobin added while Taehyun laughed.

Jin loved watching them like this.

« Dad, Dad ! » Kai called him. « Your turn ! »

He loved them all so much.

  
  


_ Saturday, 1 AM. _

 

Yoongi

Okay, I’ll switch

 

Jin

Thank you so much !!

 

Yoongi

But you owe me a sleep in

  
  


« Hey... »

« Tae, baby ? You’re not sleeping ? » Jin asked as his son joined him in his bedroom.

« I... I was... » Taehyun was searching his words, « I have a game on Sunday morning. But it’s okay if you can’t come ! You’re probably working... »

« Come here, » Jin said, arms wide open.

Taehyun came into his embrace.

« I’ll be there for your game, I worked it out with Yoongi, so don’t you worry... » Jin said softly, « you know I wouldn’t wanna miss it. »

Taehyun sighed.

« You know I love you, » Jin held him tighter, « I love you so much... just as much as your brothers. I love you all the same way. »

« Me too. » Taehyun slid his arms around him. « Me too... »

They stayed like this for a few minutes, cuddling quietly, the calm sound of their breathing vibrating against Jin’s eardrums.

« Hey... »

« Yes, Tae ? »

« Thank you… »

« It’s normal, Tae, that’s what parents do. »

Taehyun snuggled up closer to him.

« I love you, Dad. »

  
  


_ Saturday, 8 PM. _

 

« Are you sure ? » Jin furrowed his eyebrows. « I can stay home if it's easier. »

« Hyuuung... » Jungkook whined, « just leave already, go have fun with the guys. »

« There are leftovers in the fridge. And don't let Kai and Taehyun stay up too late, Tae has– »

« A game tomorrow, I know ! »

« And Beomgyu– »

« Dad ! » Soobin cried out as he saw him in the entrance, « what are you still doing here ? »

« I'm driving Beomgyu to and picking him up from his party tonight, » Yeonjun said, « everything's gonna be fine, you can go. »

« Okay... » Jin took a deep breath. « Boys ! I'm going, you better be good with your hyungs ! »

« Yesss ! » The voices of his three youngest erupted from the living room.

« Okay then... »

« They heard, now bye hyung ! » Jungkook grinned and shut the door on him.

  
  


_ Saturday, 9 PM. _

 

« He said it ?! » Hoseok exclaimed.

« Oh my gosh, hyung, » Yoongi gasped, « this it it. »

Jin took a sip of his drink. He was at Yoongi and Hoseok's apartment, the three of them just chilling together. He had to give it to Jungkook and his sons, it was nice for once.

« Yes… and like, Jungkook said he would call me Dad in front of them... » Jin said, « but he never said it to me before... »

« Hyung, I'm so happy for you ! » Hoseok was beaming.

Jin felt warm inside. He always made sure that Taehyun, being the last one to join their family, wouldn't feel left out or less than. But he never knew if it was enough or if he was doing the right thing. This was so reassuring.

« I think he's finding his place, bits by bits. »

And it felt good.

« That's great, hyung, » Yoongi smiled. « I don't know how you find it in you, you have such a big heart... »

« People usually want to adopt babies, but not our Jin hyung, » Hoseok commented.

« I don't know, I just can't bear the thought of children living the way Jungkook and I did... » Jin sighed, « Taehyun was 14 when he moved in, and so what ? »

Each and every one of his sons, he adopted them whole, with their own personality, their insecurities and their past.

« Sometimes I'm scared I treat Kai differently without noticing, but I don't think I do... I never got this thrown at me during a fight, so I hope I'm doing it right. »

« Nah, don't worry, » Yoongi said, « you treat him the same as his hyungs. »

« Except for the youngest child syndrome every family has, » Hoseok giggled.

  
  


_ Sunday, 1:30 AM. _

 

Jin's phone buzzed.

« Jungkook..? » Jin frowned. « I need to take this. »

« Sure, no problem, » Yoongi said.

Jin picked the call.

« Hey Kook ? Is everything okay ? »

« Hyung, don't freak out. »

Jin abruptly stood up from his seat.

« Why should I ? »

« Yeonjun went to pick Beomgyu up. And he called me in a panic ? »

Jin's heart was pounding against his ribcage.

« His friends say he went outside with someone else and they haven't seen him return yet. And Yeonjun said he doesn't answer his phone. »

« I'm coming ! »

« Thank you, hyung ! I'm texting you the address ! »

  
  


_ Sunday, 2:30 AM. _

 

« What were you thinking ?! »

They were finally back home.

After looking for Beomgyu in the neighborhoods around Haechan's house, they had eventually found him on the street somewhere. Jin and Beomgyu had started fighting as soon as the front door was shut, while Jungkook and Yeonjun were standing by them quietly.

« We did nothing wrong ! » Beomgyu cried out, « we just went for a walk ! »

« In the city when you were supposed to be at Haechan's ?! » Jin exclaimed.

« I wasn't on my own ! »

« And so what ?! » Jin was furious. « We've been looking for you everywhere ! And who were you with ? »

Beomgyu scowled.

« Just a boy ! »

« Oh really ? And who's that boy ? »

« He's just a boy from school ! »

« And do I know him ? »

« What kind of interrogation is that ? Why do you care ? »

« Because I'm your father ! »

« No you're not ! »

« BEOMGYU ! » Yeonjun shouted.

Jin froze.

Beomgyu's eyes widened at his own words.

« Go to your room, » Jungkook said curtly, « now. »

Beomgyu looked down to his feet and ran upstairs.

Jin stayed there, dumbstruck.

« Dad... » Yeonjun mumbled, « he didn't mean it... »

« I'm going to my room too. » Jin's voice broke on the last syllables.

« Dad, wait ! »

Everything was in a blur.

He closed the door behind him. The apartment was dark and oh so quiet. He let himself slide down to the floor until he was nothing but a ball of tears.

  
  


_ Sunday, 8:30 AM. _

 

« Hey, hyung, » Jungkook said as he entered the bathroom on Jin brushing his teeth.

« Hm ? »

« I’m gonna be there for Taehyun’s game, but then I’ll probably go back home and sleep. »

Jin cocked an eyebrow. « Okay but why ? »

Jungkook sat on the edge of the bathtub.

« Actually... I switched for a night shift at work, » he replied.

Jin spit in the sink.

« You did that ?! »

« I thought about it a lot but yeah... » his brother said, « the pay’s higher and also, I’d be home during the day while you’re at work. »

« Thank you, Kook... » Jin pursed his lips, « but you didn’t have to... »

« Of course I did. Sure, you’re a single father... and I know I have relied on you a lot in the past... »

« You were too young, you didn’t need to experience adult stuff and grow up too fast... »

« Neither did you. »

« Yes I did ! » Jin exclaimed, « who would’ve taken care of you when we were moved from foster family to foster family if it wasn’t for me ?  »

« But this time is over now ! We have our own family and I’m here, I’m an adult, I can help... » Jungkook responded. « I wanna help. »

Jin sighed. « You’re right... »

« Please, let me help you. »

  
  


_ Sunday, 9 AM. _

 

A knock on his door.

« Yes ? » Jin called.

The door cracked open.

« Hey Dad... »

Beomgyu.

« Can I come in..? »

Jin sighed. « Sure. »

« I... I came to apologize... » he started. « I thought about it a lot and... you were right. You let me go to this party because you trusted me... and I got stubborn because I kept thinking that we did nothing wrong... we really were just walking around... but you said yes for me to go to Haechan’s house, not around town at 2 AM... so I’m sorry for that, I was wrong. »

Jin nodded.

« Also, I mostly wanna apologize for... for what I said... I... I didn’t mean it... » Beomgyu bit his lips. « You know I didn’t mean it, right ? You know I wouldn’t want any other father, right ? »

« Look... I know you probably didn’t mean it but... it was still hurtful. »

« I know, I’m really sorry... it was mean... »

« Yeah it was. You can’t use that against me, Beomgyu, » Jin said, « maybe you don’t realize it, but parents have feelings too, and doubts. And I’m questioning myself every day, every single day, about the way I raise you and your brothers and how you view me as your adoptive parent... And you saying that... it really hurt me. »

Beomgyu looked down to his feet.

« But you’ve been mature enough to admit you were wrong so... I appreciate that, » Jin went on. « You’re grounded still. »

« That’s fair. »

« And do not use that against me again. »

« I won’t, I promise. I’m sorry I hurt you... »

Jin smiled. « Come here. »

And gave his son a tight hug.

« I love you, Dad, » Beomgyu breathed out.

« I love you too, baby, » Jin said. « Now... how about we talk about this boy, hm ? »

Beomgyu heaved a sigh. « Dad... »

  
  


_ Sunday, 12:30 PM. _

 

« You were great, hyung ! » Kai exclaimed as Taehyun joined them at the end of his game.

« Yeah, good job Tae ! » Soobin winked while Yeonjun high fived him.

« Thanks ! » Taehyun showed the brightest smile. « So will you buy me food to congratulate me ? »

« Haha, sure ! Wait what ? » Yeonjun gasped.

« Thanks hyung ! I knew I could always count on you, » Taehyun smirked.

« Oh my gosh, YOU SLY ! » Soobin cried out.

Beomgyu and Jungkook burst out laughing. Jin chuckled.

« I just offered and you guys said yes ! »

« Beomgyu ! It’s you who taught him that ! » Yeonjun exclaimed.

« What ? No ! »

« I know it’s you ! »

Beomgyu screamed as his older brother ran after him down the bleachers.

« I did not, I SWEAR ! DAD ! »

Jin shook his head in disbelief.

  
  
  


_ Tuesday, 2 PM. _

 

« Hello ? » Jin picked up his phone after closing the door of the storage room behind him.

« Mr. Kim Seokjin ? »

« Yes ? »

« Mr. Park. I’m the education adviser at Kai’s school. »

« Oh, yes, hello Mr. Park ! » Jin said, trying his best to mask the worry in his voice. « Is everything okay ? »

« Can you come to my office after picking Kai up ? Just to talk a little. »

Jin frowned.

« Hm... okay, sure… »

« Seokjin ! »

His boss’ voice in the corridor.

« Hm, I’m sorry, I have to go back to work. But I’ll be there, bye ! »

As he hung up, the door opened, his boss glaring at him.

« Why aren’t you at work, Seokjin ? »

« I’m sorry, I had to take this, it was my son’s school. »

« Ugh, it’s always your sons’ school, » he rolled his eyes. « Go back to work ! »

  
  


_ Tuesday, 5 PM. _

 

« Dad ! » Kai called.

« Dad, it’s a misunderstanding ! » Beomgyu exclaimed, « Kai did nothing wrong ! »

« They’re really blowing this up, » Taehyun added.

« You two go home, » Jin said, « we should be there in an hour or so. »

« But Dad– »

« Go home, guys ! » Jin insisted, « I’ll handle this. »

  
  


« What have you done ? » Jin muttered as the two of them stopped by the education adviser’s office.

« Nothing ! It’s them who said– »

« Ah, hello ! » The adviser interrupted them. « Mr. Kim ? »

« Yes, hello Sir. »

Mr. Park stared at him from head to toe as he unlocked the door to his office. Jin looked away.

« You may come in. »

They sat down facing Mr. Park who went back to his seat on the other side of the desk.

« Sorry for calling while you were at work. »

« It’s fine, » Jin said, pulling his shorts down to cover his thighs.

« So we had problems today with Kai... » he went on, « you see, one of his teachers called him out on his outfit. »

Jin glanced at his son who sent him a sorry look.

« This is not the first time this has happened but despite our numerous warnings, he still came to school dressed inappropriately today. »

« Wait, hold up, » Jin stopped him, « what do you mean by ‘inappropriately’ ? »

« Well... students don’t have to wear uniforms anymore, but this doesn’t mean he should show so much skin at his age. »

Jin scowled. « And what is that supposed to mean ? »

« Well only today, he’s wearing a tunic with no pants. We’re pretty tolerant but he’s here to study. »

« This is so unfair ! » His son cried out.

« Kai, please ! » Jin hushed him before turning back to the adviser. « Sir, excuse me but as you said earlier, this school doesn’t have uniforms anymore. And as far as I know, my son isn’t out here butt naked, so I don’t quite understand the point of this whole meeting. »

« Sir please. As I said, he’s here to study, not to... show his legs. »

« Huh ? Now that’s rich coming from you ! You didn’t seem to have a problem with MY legs when I got here. »

Mr. Park’s face turned beet red.

« Mr. Kim, you’re an adult, you can wear short shorts if you want to but he’s not. »

« And I’m his father and I assessed his outfit as appropriate when he left this morning ! » Jin said, his tone firm. « Now if you have a problem with his calves showing, I’d ask WHY are you looking at them to begin with ? »

« Mr. Kim– »

« Just don’t look at my 16 year old son’s legs, what is wrong with you ?! »

« Ah, no, no ! It’s really not like that ! »

« Really ? I thought the whole point of removing the uniforms was to let the kids be themselves and feel more comfortable in their own skin. If it was to police their clothes too, then you could’ve just kept them ! » Jin was trying to stay calm, but he was genuinely mad. « And if it’s because he’s a boy wearing dresses, girls do it all the time and I don’t think you call their parents in. »

« Sir, we’ve been nothing but tolerant– »

« Then act like it. My son hasn’t done anything against the rules of this school, he works hard and he’s a respectful kid. »

« I never said he wasn’t and if he enjoys dressing the way he does, very well, but there’s a time and place for it, and school’s not it. »

Jin’s scowl deepened.

« You love to boast so much about how inclusive you are… My son did nothing wrong other than being himself, a statement you push forward on all your platforms. Then apply what you preach ! »

Mr.  Park looked at a loss for words.

« Now unless there’s something else, we’re leaving. »

Jin stood up and Kai followed hesitantly.

« Also, if I hear that any adult around here made comments about my son’s legs again, I’ll report it. »

« Mr. Kim, please– »

« To the parents council and to the educational authority ! »

The adviser paled.

« No, I’m sorry, Mr. Kim ! This won’t happen again. »

« Make sure of it ! » Jin answered back, « and you better be looking me in the eyes if we meet again. »

On these last words, Jin guided Kai outside and slammed the door shut.

  
  


« Dad, I’m sorry… »

The bus stopped at a red light.

« What for ? »

« It’s been happening for the past months… but I didn’t want to worry you. »

Jin sighed. « You definitely should’ve told me. »

« I thought it wasn’t that deep, like he even said it was a tunic… »

« Baby, he knows it’s a dress. He only said a tunic to make us believe they weren’t trying to discriminate against you. But they’d have to try harder, you’re gonna dress the way you want to. »

Kai smiled shyly.

« Look baby, I just want you to feel good about yourself. I know all too well how hard it can be, so you don’t need to force yourself to dress like everyone else just because adults said so, » Jin added, « adults are dumb anyway. »

« You’re not dumb, » Kai grinned.

« Yes but I’m still so young, can’t you see, » Jin bragged.

His son giggled. Jin smiled. That’s all he ever wanted to hear from his children. Joy. Happiness.

« Anyway, when we get home, don’t forget to prepare your bag to go to your mother’s tomorrow. »

Seunghee and him were so young when they had Kai… too young.

« Yeah, I know. »

In his short life, their son had already spent thirteen years in this shared custody system, changing house every Wednesday night from a week to another.

« I’ll be working but Jungkook– »

« Jungkook hyung will drive me there, I know, » Kai finished his sentence, « you know I know. »

« Yeah I know, baby. »

  
  


_ Wednesday, 8 PM. _

 

« Have a good week, baby ! »

« Bye ! » Kai waved.

Jin and Yeonjun waved back and Seunghee smiled to them before closing the door.

The two men were now alone in the car. Jin drove off.

« Kai said his education adviser was inappropriate with you, » Yeonjun said.

« Oh he said that ? » 

« Yep ! And also that you were a total badass. »

Jin smirked.

« I mean, this man was undressing me with his eyes, it was gross ! He got what he deserved. »

« Aren’t you ever scared ? » his son scoffed.

« 24/7 like every parent. »

A short silence settled.

« By the way, Dad… you remember that there’s the visit next week ? »

Already ?

« Of course I do, » Jin held back a sigh, trying to sound as neutral as possible, « why ? »

« He’s gonna be there... »

« Who ? »

Yeonjun pursed his lips. Jin scowled.

« I’m coming with you two. »

  
  


_ Wednesday, 11 PM. _

 

« And so ? » Jimin asked, « don’t Yeonjun and Beomgyu have this visit with their birth parents every month ? »

« Every two months, » Jungkook corrected.

« Okay, close enough. »

« Yeah, Jin hyung’s stressed out like crazy everytime, » Taehyung added.

« Guys, it doesn’t help, » Yoongi scolded them.

« Hyung, please talk to us, » Hoseok said softly.

« Well… Usually, it’s only their mother... » Jin explained, eyes lost in his drink. « But… Yeonjun told me their father will be there too this time. »

« Their father ? » Jimin furrowed his eyebrows.

« The man who abandoned them, yes, » Jungkook huffed.

« Yeah... » Jin sighed.

« No offense but... they still wanna go ? » Taehyung asked.

« Even I was surprised they accepted... » Jin answered, « but their mother asked them just for this once apparently. »

« And how do you feel about it ? » Hoseok asked.

Jin tapped his fingers nervously against his glass.

« I’m scared but… it’s not my place to tell them that and it’s not their role to reassure me. They have more than enough to worry about... »

« I mean, you’ve been in their shoes so... » Yoongi added.

« Yeah... »

Jungkook heaved a sigh.

« I just don’t want them to suffer… I don’t want him to hurt them more than he’s already done… »

When Jin met Yeonjun and Beomgyu, he didn’t think he could handle two more boys since he already had Kai and Soobin. Two brothers on top of that.

He was scared he wouldn’t manage to make them feel safe and like wanting to be part of this new family, and having new siblings. It turned out he recognized his and Jungkook’s own struggles in them. And he just wanted to make them feel like children again.

« But the boys are grown up, » he went on, « it’s their choice to make if they want him to have a place in their life… »

« Or not, » Jungkook concluded.

  
  


_ Friday, midnight. _

 

« Hello Seunghee ? »

« Hey… sorry to call this late. »

« No, you’re fine. Is everything alright ? »

« Do I need a reason to call you ? »

« I mean... »

« Ah… It’s not alright, » she chuckled sadly, « I’m not alright… »

Jin kept quiet, waiting for her to go on.

« I just came back from a date with this guy and… he was the worst ! »

Jin scoffed.

« I’m not even joking, he was so misogynistic and so condescending about me being a single mother ?! » she ranted, « like implying that Kai needed a man home to grow up and bullshit like that ! »

Jin frowned. « What is his deal ? »

« I don’t even know ! » Seunghee exclaimed, « I told him it was none of his business and my son already had a father and certainly didn’t need a guy like him. »

« You can’t see it but I’m shaking my head right now. »

« Imagine if I had shown him pictures of us ? What would he have said ? »

« Oh my gosh, I would’ve been so mad ! »

« All men do is disappoint. »

« To be honest. »

« But still… why is it so hard to be a single parent ? And why do I feel so lonely ? »

« Same, you’re not special. »

Seunghee let out a small laugh.

« I mean… sometimes I just feel like I can’t go on… how do we do this, Seokjin ? » she asked.

« I don’t know… but we have to. »

« But you get it, right ? Please tell me I’m not alone. » 

« Yeah… but I just keep going… our boy and his brothers keep me going. »

Seunghee sighed.

« Sometimes I just wish I had someone to help me with everything... »

« You mean a maid ? »

« Seokjin ! » she snorted. « No, someone who I could talk to and would understand... »

« You have me ? »

« It’s true… but I can’t fall asleep in your arms and be vulnerable and fragile, » she went on, « you and I, we have to keep this strong façade at all times. It’s… »

« Draining. »

« Yeah… draining, that’s it. I’m so tired… so tired. »

  
  


_ Friday, 3 PM. _

 

Yeonjun ran into his room and slammed the door shut. Beomgyu was quiet.

They had just come home from the visit. The boys’ mother was there as always, and they looked happy to see her, although they were antsy and nervous. It wasn’t any other visit.

Except it was.

Their father had texted. He would not come.

« I’m… I’m so sorry, baby, » Jin said softly.

« It’s fine… » Beomgyu sighed, « it was to be expected. »

Jin gently rubbed his back.

« He’s being true to himself, » his son added. « I knew he’d disappoint us again… but I hoped maybe, just maybe this time… it would be different ? »

« Look, it’s normal you had hopes… I’m sorry it turned out this way... »

A door creaking. Yeonjun hurtled down the stairs and dashed out.

« Yeonjun ?! »

Jin ran behind his son, only to see him disappear in the elevator.

  
  


_ Saturday, 1 AM. _

 

« Boys, time to go to bed. »

« Did you call him again ? » Beomgyu asked, worry in his voice.

Jin had tried a dozen times when he was at work that night and as soon as he had got home.

« Yes, he’s not answering... » he sighed. « But don’t worry, he’ll come back. »

Beomgyu hugged him, his arms clenching around him as if to reassure himself he was real. Jin hugged back, his hold tight.

« Now go to bed, baby… it’s getting late. »

Beomgyu nodded and went upstairs.

« Good night, » Taehyun said, gently pressing Jin’s shoulder before leaving.

Jin glanced at Soobin who pursed his lips.

« I know Yeonjun and you are legal and you don’t have to tell me where you’re going… but the way he was when he left, it’s not good... »

« He’ll come back, Dad... »

Jin sighed.

« Yeah... »

  
  


_ Saturday, 3 AM. _

 

The clicking of the key.

Footsteps.

The creaking of the door.

Jin’s eyes shot open.

His son’s figure was towering over his bed inside the dark room. 

« Yeonjun ? »

Yeonjun got out of his clothes and joined him under the covers quietly.

Relief washed over him as his eldest snuggled into his arms.

« My baby... »

His son’s hair were tickling his cheek.

« I’m here, » Jin gently stroked his back.

Yeonjun let out a heavy sigh and snuggled closer.

« I’ll always be there. »

  
  


_ Saturday, 3 PM. _

 

« How do you do it ? »

« Huh ? »

The two of them were in the car on the way to his soccer training when Taehyun had suddenly asked this question.

« How do I do what ? »

« Everything, » Taehyun replied, « I know you’ve ran back from work to pick me up and drive me. When I could’ve taken the bus... »

« I know taking the bus alone makes you anxious, » Jin said.

« Yes but it’s not that serious… I know you have more serious problems to worry about with– »

« Listen, if it’s serious for you, then it is for me too. »

« But it’s just that… between work, Jungkook hyung and us five, you never have time to yourself, » Taehyun added, « aren’t you tired ? »

« Sometimes. » Jin shrugged. « But I’m fine. Don’t you know I’m Wonder Dad ? »

Taehyun chuckled.

  
  


_ Sunday, 2 PM. _

 

« It’s okay, » Jin whispered, rubbing his son’s hunched back.

« I-I’m sorry... I d-don’t know why-why I’m... » Soobin’s voice got lost in between sobs.

« Sweetheart, it’s okay… let it all out. »

It was always hard to go on Soobin’s parents’ grave. For both of them. But Jin always made sure to bring his son there twice a year at least.

« You ready to go ? » Jin asked after Soobin had calmed down.

His son nodded and followed him back to the car.

 

« How were they ? »

Jin kept quiet, thinking.

« Your mother was so kind, really... and your father, he was such a goofball, he always made everyone laugh… they really complimented each other… they were great. »

« I wish I would remember them… » Soobin breathed out.

« You were young when it happened but, they loved you so much, » Jin patted his hand, « never doubt it. »

« I’m sorry, I’m here crying and being all sad and I forget… it must be hard for you too. »

Jin heaved a sigh, hands on the steering wheel.

« It gets better with time… »

Losing Soobin’s father had been so hard… they had grown up in the same foster home for years, coming and going, but never losing sight of each other. He was like an older brother to Jin, and as they grew up into kind of well-functioning adults, him and his wife had no other family than Soobin and each other.

Life was really cruel sometimes.

« Does it really ? »

« There are ups and downs, but as a whole… yeah, it does. »

  
  


_ Sunday, 3 PM. _

 

« You’re late ! »

« I know, I’m sorry, » Jin said, buttoning up his work shirt.

« What’s your excuse this time ? » his boss snarled, « you always have such a good tear-jerking one. »

Jin wanted to punch his face.

« That’s funny of you to say that, because I was at the cemetery. » 

« Tsk, » his boss sent him a glare. « And what are you wearing again ? »

Jin almost rolled his eyes but held it in.

« Those are shorts, it’s to lure the customers in, » he said sarcastically.

His boss let out an angry grunt. « Go to work now ! »

« Don’t worry, your butt looks great in those, » Yoongi whispered in his ear before going back to sweeping the counter.

Jin smirked. « Thanks. »

  
  


_ Monday, 5:30 PM. _

 

The bell rang.

« Good afternoon ! How can I help you ? »

Jin’s eyes got wide. The man with the leather jacket.

« Oh, is he back to meet with the boss again ? » Yoongi muttered.

« I don’t know. »

« Hello, I’m– »

« Ah, Mr. Kim ! Here you are ! » their boss joined them. He had his most hypocritical smile on. « Let’s go to my office. »

He led Mr. Kim to the back of the coffee shop.

« Apparently he’s from the HR department of the head office, » Yoongi said, « they must have an eye on the boss. »

« But why ? »

« You remember the girl who left for a burnout six months ago ? Rumor has it she reported him. »

« Seokjin ! » the boss called from the back, « bring us coffee. »

« Yes, coming ! »

Yoongi rolled his eyes.

  
  


« Here’s your coffee, » Jin said as he pushed the door open, a tray with two cups in hands.

« Ah thank you, » Mr. Kim said.

Jin handed him a cup. It slipped, breaking into pieces as it hit the floor.

« Oh my ! »

« Seokjin ! » his boss yelled.

« I’m so sorry ! » Jin gasped, kneeling down to clean the mess.

« You’re such a clumsy useless guy ! »

« Sir, please, don’t say that, » Mr. Kim said, « it was an accident. »

He knelt in front of Jin to help him pick up the remains of the cup.

  
  


He tried to calm himself down. The tears wouldn’t stop. Everything was just too much these days. It was too hard, and he couldn’t do anything about it. All he could do was cry in this stupid restroom. Where was the strong façade Seunghee was talking about ? Jin would like to know because at this very moment, it was nowhere to be found.

He held his hand against his mouth to muffle the sobs but it was as if it only made it worse.

He felt so helpless, so alone.

The door opened and came in none other than Mr. Kim. Jin threw water to his face to hide the tears.

« Oh, I’m sorry, » he said, « I didn’t wanna disturb. »

« You’re not, I was done anyway, » Jin forced out, his voice hoarse.

« Oh okay... » the man nodded. « I’m sorry he talked to you that way. »

Jin grabbed some paper towel to wipe his face.

« Don’t worry about me, I’m used to it. »

« That’s what worries me actually. »

Jin cocked an eyebrow.

« Thank you for your consideration but I’m fine, Mr. Kim. Really. »

« You can call me Namjoon. »

« Okay… » Jin pursed his lips. « Then what are you doing here, Namjoon ? »

« Just doing my job, » he answered, « but I think I’ve seen enough... Don’t worry, everything will get better. Have a good day and see you soon. »

Kim Namjoon smiled at him and walked away.

« You too... soon ? »

On these words, a confused Jin went back to work.

  
  


_ Monday, 9:30 PM. _

 

This day was exhausting. Jin was so glad to be home.

« Hey Dad ! » the boys called from the couch, eyes fixed on the TV where Nailed it was playing on Netflix.

« Hyung ! » Jungkook exclaimed when he saw him. « There’s food in the kitchen, let me help you. »

Jin furrowed his eyebrows. Jungkook grabbed his arm and led him in.

« I’m leaving for work soon, » he said in a low voice as they got into the kitchen, « but yeah, they were really quiet tonight, so I suggested we do arm wrestling and just, dumb games you know ? »

Jin nodded, a smile creeping up his lips.

« And I cooked their favorite dish, » he put some of it in a bowl, « I’m pretty sure it’s not as good as yours but eh… I tried. »

He put the bowl in the microwave.

« And I think they’re better now… »

« WHY WOULD THEY DO DONUTS SO DIRTY ? » Beomgyu’s screech resonated from the living room. His brothers laughed.

« Thank you for taking care of them today. » Jin full on smiled. « I know they’re grown up, but at the end of the day, they’re still so young... »

« I remember how I was at 18-19, » Jungkook added, « and I was still a child, definitely. »

Jin gave him a hug.

« What would I do without you ? »

« Now, now, what are you saying ? It’s me who’s been leeching off of you this whole time, AND will continue to do so. »

« Are you gonna live here until you’re 30 ? »

« In this apartment ?»

« Yes. »

« The one our parents left us ? »

« The one and only. »

« Eh, probably 40 even. »

Jin chuckled.

« Anyway, I gotta go to work. Don’t sleep too late, you look tired. »

« Okay, Mom ! »

Jungkook snorted.

  
  


_ Wednesday, 3 PM. _

 

Pour hot water.

Wait a few minutes.

A dash of milk.

Sugar.

ASMR in the background.

Jin held the hot cup in between his hands and hummed it. He then took a sip. Now that was how he liked spending his day off.

Some people loved tea. Jin was one of them. He loved the scent of it, he loved the taste of it. But most of all, he loved the different mixes of herbs and spices. Sometimes he would drink chai. Other times, it would be green tea or Darjeeling. But each one still had that unique taste. A taste like no other. Without it, life wouldn’t be the same.

« Hi Dad ! »

« Soobin ? You don’t have class this afternoon ? »

« No, my teacher cancelled it, » his son answered, removing his shoes and his jacket.

He then poured himself a bowl of cereals and sat in the chair across from him.

Jin handed him a cup of tea.

« Thank you. »

They both quietly had their tea time, enjoying each other’s presence and the alternation of tapping and scratching sounds playing on Jin’s laptop.

« By the way, I put a load in the washing machine and put away Kai’s clothes last night so that everything’s ready for him tonight, » Soobin said in between spoonfuls of cereals.

Jin sighed in relief.

« Thank you, sweetheart. »

  
  


_ Wednesday, 5:00 PM. _

 

« Hello, it’s Namjoon from HR. Hope you’re doing well. I’m calling just to have a little chat about your… working conditions and other stuff. Can you call me back and maybe we could meet when you have some time this week ? Of course, you can be sure that anything you’d tell me will stay confidential. Have a good day ! »

 

« Good morning, » Jungkook walked down the stairs, voice hoarse as Jin was listening to his voice mail.

« It’s the end of the afternoon, hyung, » Soobin cocked his eyebrows.

« Close enough. »

The front door opened to Taehyun piggybacking Yeonjun.

« Hiii ! » Yeonjun waved frantically.

« Hey hey hey ! » Beomgyu followed behind.

« Not so loud, I just woke up, » Jungkook whined.

« Hyung, you sound like an 80 year old man, » Beomgyu laughed.

« You’ll be surprised when you’ll be 25 how much sleep means to you. »

« I mean, I just turned 17 and sleep already means the world to me, so... » Taehyun said.

« Relatable, » Soobin added.

« Anyway, Kai’s coming back tonight ! » Beomgyu cried out.

« Oh, not him again ! » Yeonjun whined exaggeratedly.

Soobin faked offense. « I’ll tell you you said that ! »

« You already told me then ? »

« I meant HIM, I’ll tell HIM ! »

« And what is he gonna do, huh ? »

« Probably steal your phone again, » Taehyun responded, « while I guard the door. »

« Y’all really have a bad influence on Tae, » Yeonjun huffed, « I can’t believe ! »

« You’re the one to talk ! » Jungkook exclaimed.

Jin let out a loud cackle.

  
  


_ Wednesday, 8 PM. _

 

A knock on the door. Beomgyu ran to open.

« Wait ! » Soobin followed, « that’s my baby ! »

« You mean MY baby ! » Yeonjun cried out.

The door opened on Kai, a huge grin on his face.

« Hi–AH ! »

Yeonjun had pulled him up.

« Hyung, put me down ! » Kai giggled.

« Okay ! »

As soon as his feet touched the ground, he was engulfed in the biggest hug by Yeonjun and Soobin.

« I wanna join ! » Beomgyu exclaimed, throwing his arms around them.

Taehyun lightly tapped Soobin’s shoulder who pulled him into the hug.

Jungkook let out an “aw…”.

« That’s all very fun, » Jin said, « but at the end of the day, he’s MY baby. »

Kai laughed and pulled himself out of his brothers’ hold.

« Dad ! » he ran into his arms, knocking him into the couch.

Soon, the other four followed, then Jungkook, until they were nothing more than a pile of humans.

« I love you, Dad, » Soobin said.

« Me too. »

« Me too. »

« Me too. »

« Me too, » Taehyun concluded.

« I love you too, » Jin said in a soft voice, « you’re all my babies. »

They all tightened the hug, not wanting to let go.

 

Sure, it wasn’t easy and every day came with its hardships. But at least Jin had them.

 

« I would’ve said ‘I love you, Dad’ but that would’ve been weird, » Jungkook snorted.

 

His life would be so much calmer if he didn’t have them.

 

« Hyung seriously ! » the boys exclaimed.

 

But so much blander.

 

« Don’t act all surprised now ! »

 

If he had the choice, he wouldn’t change a thing.

 

An eruption of laughs.

 

Not a single one.

 

Satisfied sighs.

 

Because they were his herbs and spices.

 

« Ah, my boys… »

 

And without them, life wouldn’t be the same.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Don't hesitate to give me your thoughts ^^
> 
> And if you wanna know more about me or just talk, follow me on my other platforms, all my links and social media are there : [Carrd](https://zeiinhao.carrd.co/#home)  
> :)


End file.
